1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lamp body or reflector for a power-saving lamp, and more particularly, to a lamp body for a compact fluorescent spot and flood light source with improved lighting efficiency.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Today, a wide range of different compact fluorescent spot and flood lights (CSFLs), such as the 9W2U (9-watt, twin-U-shaped tube), the 13W2U and the 13WS (13-watt spiral tube), are available in the market to meet the needs for energy-saving and higher lighting efficiency. They provide better performances of energy savings and luminous intensity than those of conventional incandescent lamps to some extent, but they are still not fully desirable in terms of the luminous intensity. Furthermore, a relatively complex technology is needed for forming an accurate parabolic or arcuate surface die assembly with many processes required to make their lampshade with a parabolic or arcuate surface. Typically, these energy-saving CSFLS comprise a tube and a lamp body including a lamp head, a lampshade and a tube adapter.
To obtain a further increase in brightness, some improved energy-saving CSFLS have been proposed. For example, a reflecting lampshade suitable for compact fluorescent light sources is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,761,721. The lampshade, as shown in FIG. 3, is formed primarily by an upper conical surface section 8 and lower arcuate surface section 9 with vertical troughs along their inner surfaces, and a reflecting surface towards an axis of the lampshade is formed on the arcuate surface section 9 in parallel to the bottom side of the trough. This reflecting lampshade can increase the intensity beneath it to some extent. However, in its manufacturing, it is very complicated to intersect a conical surface with an arcuate surface in a determined angle for integration. The processes to make such an arcuate surface is difficult. The concave troughs must be engraved on the inner sides of the conical surface section 8 and the arcuate surface section 9. Thus, it is obvious that the reflecting lampshade disclosed the patent is complicated in the technology for implementation, thereby the cost for manufacturing is high.
The object of the invention is to provide a lamp body for a compact fluorescent spot and flood light or tube(s) source with improved lighting efficiency. The lamp body of the invention can make full use of a light source to obtain further increase of luminous intensity beneath the lamp, and the technology for manufacture is simple.
The invention provides a lamp body or reflector for a compact fluorescent spot and flood light source, wherein the lamp body includes a lamp head, a lampshade for reflecting the light emitted from the light source, and an adapter with one end connected to the lamp head and another end adapted to said compact fluorescent tube(s) light source, wherein the lampshade is formed by the integration of at least two coaxial conical surfaces with different vertex angels.
Preferably, the lampshade is formed by the integration of two coaxial conical surfaces with 90xc2x0 and 60xc2x0 vertex angles, respectively. The bar type or compact fluorescent tube(s) light source is preferably a twin-spiral tube. There may be a lower surface on the bottom edge of the lampshade to function as a guard for the light source and make the light therefrom softer. A reflecting film can be coated on the inner surface of the lampshade to increase the reflection efficiency. The lamp body further includes a ballast arranged in the adapter.
As described above, when a lamp body having a lampshade formed by the integration of two coaxial conical surfaces with different vertex angles is used with a compact fluorescent tube(s) light source, the light from the source can be fully used such that the luminous intensity beneath the lampshade increases to a level noticeably higher than that obtained by a CSFL with a lamp body using conventional lampshade with parabolic or arcuate surface of the prior art (e.g. the lamp body in R, BR, ER and PAR serials). The lampshade of the lamp body according to the invention is an integration of two or more coaxial conical surfaces, so the manufacturing technology used for it is simpler than that for the usual parabolic or arcuate type lampshade of the lamp body, and thus the production cost for the lamp body is reduced. Accordingly, the lamp body of energy-saving CSFL in accordance with the invention not only increases the lighting efficiency, but also is of great value, in enhancing production, such that it is a good prospect for development.